The Adventures of Squidward Tentacles
The Adventures of Squidward Tentacles Premiere Date: July 5th, 2008 End Date: August 2nd, 2008 Summary: The Adventures of Squidward Tentacles is created by a member named RaeandAnasRock. Due to Spongebob, Squidward decides to move to Ukelele Bottom(location mentioned in a Spongebob episode). On the way, Squidward makes new friends: Chad and Sam, who are the same species and are both Squidward's age. Plus, there's competitions, rivals, and more of what makes the Adventures of Squidward Tentacles. The series may have ended, but RaeandAnasRock decided to make a spin-off of it: Squid Bottom. Episodes: Season 1: 1. The New Squid in Town/Squidiots 2. Le New Job/The Things That Go Suction in the Night 3. Chad's Girlfriend/Music Messup 4. Special. Halloween Krabs/The Bet 5. The Mild, Mild, West/News About Noises 6. Art Dilemma/Squid's Putt Out 7. Treasure Slips/The Squid Squad 8. Heck's Kitchen/Party in the Hizzouse! 9. Hooked Up Squid/Statue of Stupidity 10. Double Trouble/Finding Nemo 11. Wrongs and Wrongs of Passage/Wooden Hearts 12. Let's Runover the Differences/Saving Suction Squidward 13. Fantasies Without Meanings/Squid and Squider 14. I Was Not Made for Loving You/Movie Cuts 15. Vicious Competition/Le Special Day 16. Squid on a Stick/What Not to Do at a Cliff 17. Capers of the Darkness/Clary Sweet Clary 18. Orchestral Tuning/Explosion Expostion Special. A True Valentine/Rick's Revenge 20. A Look Back in the Life Season 2: 21. Unknown Squid/Change of Heart 22. Caper Shredder/Jimmy Returns Special. Saint Patrick's Day/Welcome Wagon 24. The Credibles/Legacy of the Charades 25. Krakken's Delight 26. Inked Out/The Squidist Substance 27. The Not-So Spring Fever/Suction Scare 28. Boxstuck/The Shocking Truth 29. A Ukelue Summer/The Five Days of Amateaur 30. A "30" Too Far/Surprise! 31. How Many Trombones, Again?/Twisted France 32. Special. Fireworks of the French/A Squid's Scent 33. Rick Rack/Breath of Fresh Water 34. Double Hate/Fenced 35. My Not-So-Intelligent Friend/Aren't I Rite? 36. The Tentacles Family/Sam's Girlfriend 37. Clarinet Check/Resturant Mayhem 38. Tentacle Figures/All Systems No Go 39. Runway Catfights/Latter, Dudes! 40. Special. Labor's Cancer Season 3: 41. Dance Competition/Competitive Chad 42. Squid Wars 43. Autumn Reefs/The Golden Scent 44. Squid in Space/Clarinet Records 45. Special. The Unforgettable Halloween 46. Fourth Wall/Tentaclewarmers 47. The New Scent of Whattheheckisit/Cookin' with Squidward and Novices 48. Suction, Suctioner, and Suctionest/The Squid and the Plankton 49. A Squid's Life for Me!/Flight of Fury 50. Special. Thanks But No Thanksgiving? 51. Avalanche/Call of Confusion 52. Tune it Up!/Gladiater Radio-Tator 53. Home Deprovement/Like a Snowgen 54. Special. The Ukelue Christmas 55. Special. A Clean Year is a Happy Year/The Squidward and Sam Show 56. Crunch Shine!/Agent of All Insanity 57. The Squid That Would Be King/Family Shatters 58. Collision/The Special Someone 59. Operation Termination/Suction to the Max! 60. Le Big Problem Season 4: 61. The Dating Shame/Pranks You 62. Put Your Flirt On!/The Unroyal Treatment 63. Stuck on an Island and Can't Be Found 64. Ye Olde Medieval Special 65. Ukelue Bottom's Funniest Home Videos/Another Day, Another Tentacle 66. I, Octobot/A Day in the Sun 67. Mood Swinged/The Secret 68. Risking Friendships/New Employee 69. The Artificial Symphony/Cheapskate Stakeout 70. TV Movie. Everything is Not What it Seems 71. Some Like it Rot/Sam Moves In 72. Blow Up Blowout/Planted Neighbors 73. The Prom/Relation Generation 74. More Than Pen Pals/Fame 75. Burnin' Down the House!/Squids Just Wanna Have Fun 76. A Head Day's Night/Alley Pinned 77. Special. (An Episode That's) Most Ghost/Chad's Birthday 78. Star Bowler/The Squid Squad Returns 79. A Season's Penultimate 80. May the Best Squid Win/Sleepover Sam Season 5: 81. Allergic Squid/Party of Zero 82. Squid of the Future/Rick 83. Blast to the Past/A Rich One 84. Fair Science/The Loft 85. Rick's Final Stand 86. Squid's New Girlfriend/Construction Destruction 87. Priceless Squids/Driving Dilemma 88. Summer Tutor/Jimmy's Third 89. Crunch Time/The No-Go Salary 90. The Wedding 91. Honeymoon Mania 92. Team Squidward 93. Mismatch Maker 94. Flying Sauces 95. Virtu-Date 96. Party Rival 97. Anniversary 98. The Long and Squidy Road (1) 99. The Long and Squidy Road (2) 100. The Long and Squidy Road (3) (Series Finale) Category:Spin-offs